The Path of destiny -fan made-
by CrystalBlade the Scyther
Summary: A growlithe goes on a journey in search of articuno. Fan made mini chapter, all credit goes to racingwolf. -Note the chapters will not be one after another. i.e. they will not take place after the last one. maybe...-


Redclaw, Alex, Snowcrystal, Nightshade, Thunder, Stormblade, Wildflame, Rosie, Spark and Blazefang were resting in the forest they had been in a few times- the one where they met the Scyther swarm. They were in the forest so that they could take a path to were they needed to go- it was the safest way to go without being spotted by Cyclone's army.

The Mightyena that the team had met had given them intel about a secret book inside of a room in the library. The humans that they were with snuck in the library and read them. What they didn't expect was, there was only one page in the book. It stated that there is a secret path in this very forest that would lead them to where they needed to go in order to find more on the Forbidden attacks.

It had not been long since the group had rescued Thunder from her master. They killed his Typhlosion, Volco, and even smashed Redclaw and Thunder's pokeballs. StormBlade had been fully healed, and released into the wild so that he could once again travel with Snowcrystal. But, StormBlade's healing has cost Scytheclaw, the Scizor, some issues. Scytheclaw had been in critical condition at the pokemon center- possibly near his end. No one is sure why Scytheclaw agreed to heal Stormblade. It was probably because Scytheclaw was tired of living life as a Scizor, so he decided to help heal Stormblade in hopes that his life would be done with.

Snowcrystal's gaze flickered in the direction they were headed, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw some sort of disturbance in the trees. Looking back, she quickly determined that she had not imagined it- but something was moving in the trees directly ahead of the group and was watching them. A pair of glowing eyes appeared and scared Snowcrystal half to death. She backed up into Redclaw, causing him to look back at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong Snowcrystal?" he asked her with worry.

"There is something watching us from the trees!" she replied while shaking with fear.

Then without warning, Thunder suddenly darted away at full speed. The scyther was leaping and slashing at another figure, a bug type with an odd, unnatural glimmer to her armor. Thunder seemed to be losing the fight. Stormblade suddenly darted towards Thunder. He began to leap and slash at the same figure. A few seconds later, Stormblade found an opening and struck the back of the figure's head with the dull end of his scythe, knocking her out.

Thunder dusted herself off quickly then gave Stormblade an odd look- one of confusion. "You know you didn't have to help me," she began, "I have been nothing but mean to you. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me."

Stormblade returned the same look. "I don't hate you. I consider you part of my swarm, and a swarm helps each other. NO matter what."

Thunder was about to reply when some of the others ran up to the two Scyther.

Once Snowcrystal got to the front to where Stormblade had knocked out the foe, she gasped. The foe was a female Scyther- and it was also shiny, too! Snowcrystal had never seen a shiny pokemon before. She has only heard about them from other pokemon. This Scyther looked tough even though she seemed three years younger than Stormblade.

The Scyther began to wake up- and once it did, Redclaw roared and pounced on the Scyther. "What do you want with us?" he growled.

"Nothing! I was just watching you! NO harm done! I was just curious as to why different pokemon would travel together!" Redclaw released her, but still seemed to be suspicious. Judging on the sound of the Scyther's voice, Snowcrystal was now positive that she was, indeed, three years younger than Stormblade.

Snowcrystal walked closer to the Scyther- she raised her blades in defense. "Hey don't be alarmed." she soothed the Scyther. "What is your name?" The Scyther slowly lowered her scythes.

The Scyther seemed a little shy, but quickly answered. "Crystalblade- because my blades are incredibly strong and durable. Also beautiful." she stated proudly.

"Well, aren't you straying a bit far from your swarm?"

Crystalblade shook her head rapidly. "I was never part of a swarm. I am on my own."

Snowcrystal turned around to face Redclaw, and looked at him with pleading eyes. Redclaw sighed. "Alright." Snowcrystals' eyes twinkled thankfully. She turned back around to face the shiny Scyther.

"Do you want to come with us?" she asked.

The Scyther thought for a moment. "That depends.." she began, "Where are you going and why?"

Snowcrystal began rapidly explaining to Crystalblade, not sure how much she was going to believe. Just when she said the words 'forbidden attacks', Crystalblade immediately began to speak. "I know about those."

Snowcrystal's eyes lit up. "Do you know who made them?"

Crystalblade thought for a moment. "Its.. on the tip of my tongue, but I can't remember. Sorry."

"Why can't you remember!" Rosie hissed. "Its as simple as counting to three!" her fur stood on end. "I say she is lying!" As soon as she said that, Redclaw ordered her to hush.

"I can't remember because..." she seemed to ashamed to talk about it. "I suffer from memory loss." She frowned and drooped her head.

"Its alright." Stormblade said to console her- using his scythe to pat her on the back. "You can travel with us and let us know if you remember, alright?"

Crystalblade looked back at him and smiled, but once she saw his face clearly she quickly and shyly turned back around. "O-okay."

"Great another Scyther!" Thunder muttered under her breath. Stormblade seemed to have heard because he elbowed her in the chest to get her to be nice to the new addition to their team. Thunder gave him an annoyed look, then walked back to the rest of the group. The others followed.

Snowcrystal came running to Alex and jumped into her arms- all while shouting her name. Alex was surprised. "Well, why do you seem so happy now?"

"We have a lead on who made the forbidden attacks! The new team member knows something about it!" Snowcrystal pointed to the young scyther- whom seemed to be nervous because she was hiding behind a tree.

Alex smiled and gently sat Snowcrystal on the ground. She made a run for the scyther- nothing would stop her from making a new friend! Once Alex approached, Crystalblade jumped into a nearby tree and hissed.

"Hello there, newcomer. I'm Alex and I want us to be good friends!"

_Huh?_ Crystalblade thought in her head. _She seems like she is not nervous at all! I am a stranger and yet she dares to approach me! What is going on inside this pokemon's head?_

"So what's your name?" Alex asked with her head tilted to the side.

Crystalblade clutched the tree nervously. "I'm-m-m C-crystalblade. I am called that because of my beauty and strength."

Alex began to dance around- receiving a weird look from Crystalblade. "New friend, new friend!" she sang over and over. Alex reached up at Crystalblade and grabbed her- then spinning with her in her arms- making Crystalblade slightly dizzy.

Stormblade came up behind them. "You shouldn't be swinging her like that, Alex. It is dangerous- especially out here in the forest." And just as soon as Stormblade said that, Crystalblade hissed and cut Alex with her blades. Alex dropped Crystalblade on her head out of pain- she began to whine. Stormblade sighed. "I told you." Crystalblade stood up and rubbed her head, then quickly darted off into the forest. "I better go get her." Stormblade grumbled.

...

Crystalblade was standing in a clearing while shaking with fear. "W-why? I-I don't understand!" Crystalblade's voice was shaking- she tried so hard to calm down and regulate her breathing. "Why am I being treated like this? My old swarm never played with me like that! They never even played with me at all..." Crystalblade sat down and began to reminisce.

Her swarm was really strong. Everyone was trained immediately after they are able to walk. This swarm didn't play around! Any enemy that strayed into their territory was immediately killed- if they were a Scyther, usually the same thing would happen. But, they would sometimes recognize the potential in that Scyther and allow it to join the swarm. Durning the time Crystalblade lived in that swarm, a total of three Scyther out of ten were allowed to join. It was a very rare occasion, but it would happen.

That is what happened to Crystalblade's mom when she was expecting eggs.

_Her mother's swarm had abandoned her because they believed that the birth would kill the Scyther mother. She wandered around for a few days before coming to this one. The guards began to attack her. She fought as hard as she could. Sometime during the fight, the leader of the swarm, a Scizor, came up to them- signalling the guards to stop._

_"Y-you are expecting eggs?" The mother nodded. "May I..?" The mother nodded again, and the Scizor felt her stomach with his Scythe. "I feel a great strength inside of you." He glanced to the guards. "She is welcome here. Take her to her own personal clearing." And with that, the guards did as they were told and Scizor left._

_A couple days later, the scyther mother had her eggs! The whole swarm helped her get through the stress._

_When the eggs were almost mature enough to hatch, all of the eggs but one began to move. The swarm gathered around and watched as the scyther poked their heads out of the shells. But, those scyther died shortly after from sickness. The mother was so upset, she had forgotten about the last egg. When it hatched, it caught her off guard- for the baby was a shiny. The baby was born sickly, but it pulled through with all of the help of the swarm._

_As soon as Crystalblade was able to walk, the Scizor leader personally trained her himself. All she had was training, she never knew what playing was. Only a year ago, she became the strongest member in the swarm, but she left. Crystalblade cant even remember why she left in the first place!_

A single tear fell down her face. "I wish I would have not left the swarm. Maybe then I wouldn't be feeling these conflicting emotions."

Laughter could be heard from behind her. Crystalblade jumped to her feet and rose her scythes in defense. Standing before her was a human with a goofy grin on his face. "I was going after my old Scyther, but this one looks much stronger- and its a shiny! WHAT LUCK!" The human tossed a Luxury ball at the Scyther. When it hit her, she let out a blood curdling scream before she was pulled inside.

...

Stormblade heard the scream and rushed to her rescue. As soon as she was pulled inside the pokeball, Stormblade slashed at it with his scythes- releasing her. Crystalblade looked at Stormblade. She was surprised that he had come for her! She felt an unfamiliar felling in her heart and tried to ignore it. But, it pained her each time she tried to.

Once Stormblade took a good look at the human, he immediately knew who it was. It was Master! He must have come to recapture Thunder! But, Stormblade wasn't going to let that happen! "Crystalblade, be prepared to fight and kill!" he growled.

She nodded and raised her scythes. "Finally, this is what my training has prepared me for!" The two Scyther sliced and slashed at master- he dodged each time. They were surprised when he grabbed a pokeball and sent a pokemon out.

The white light formed an Emboar. Crystalblade had only seen one once when her territory was invaded by a young trainer. Luckily, all that training paid off and the swarm defeated the Emboar.

"Flame, use heat crash!" Master barked his orders. The Emboar was engulfed in fire. It jumped into the air and attempted to smash into the two Scyther.

"Crystalblade, this looks bad. Lets run and warn the others!" He yelled as they dodged the attacks over and over.

Stormblade darted into the trees with Crystalblade following. They had to warn the others of Master!


End file.
